


Kiyoko's Cousin!

by One_Hit_Wonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader is an absolute boss in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Hit_Wonder/pseuds/One_Hit_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shimizu never really mentioned (F/n) but when she returns from Australia with her national volleyball team, enrolling as a 2nd year at Karsuno she  sparks some interest in the volleyball boys heart...<br/>Basically this is a readerxvarious continued story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> \- Comment any story ideas and maybe which boy the next chapter could be based around  
> \- I'm open to any feedback!!

This isn't really a proper chapter just a few notes before we get started: 

\- F/n plays in the national mixed volleyball team for Australia (or your country of your choice) and is the wing spiker/ ace but can also play setter/ libero just as well

\- You are considered one of the nicest, funniest, sweetest, prettiest girls in the school and the thing that makes you different from other girls is that you are genuine and care about those whom you love unlike others 

\- You have always had a charm for boys and considering that half your volleyball team back home oogle over you 

\- However you are usually oblivious to these feelings 

\- You live in the same apartment complex as Yachi so you girls soon hit it off (also she is the in 1st year)

\- You love sport but have a strong personality were if someone messes with you not hesitate to bite back (as seen later on ;) 

-You love to keep your body looking mighty fine as you do indeed have abs (a six pack might I add girl you are STRONG) and work out everyday sometimes even twice! 

-There might also be a pet feautred in the story! We'll see...

WELL that's it! Enjoy the story kiddos ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/n finally reaches Karasuno and encounters the boys vokeyball team... What will happen?

The continuous crunch of the gravel below presses against your sneakers, deafened by the loud sounds of (favourite song) playing from your purple beats audio headphones. You quicken your pace and your (hair length) ponytail bounces faster with every step.  
Yes. You (Full Name) are RUNNING to school. Is it because you're late? Nope. Is it is because your nervous for your first day of Karasuno? Nope.  
Well, You actually love running, as well as soccer, karate , cheerleading and most of all, volleyball. Ever since you were small living in Australia and having a Japanese mum and Australian dad you grew up playing sports and you absolutely loved it!   
In fact you loved sports so much that you signed up to play volleyball and over a decade later turned out to play for the national Australian mixed team! Which was amazing for someone at such a young age.  
Now that you have completed your season your coach recommended to relax and take next year off (as long as you still stay fit) as a thanks to all your great work. So your parents packed your bags, your mum contacted her sister, booked a flight and sent you to Japan!   
She claimed that you needed to ‘visit your cousins that have all grown up and re learn your family’s culture’.   
You really didn't mind though, because when you were young you would visit with your parents every year and celebrate the cherry blossom festival with your family. However as you got older , you began to take volleyball more seriously, considering it as a solid career. Volleyball crept its way onto the top of your priorities and your supportive parents then seized the annual trips so you could focus more on studies and sports, eventually disconnecting from your Japanese family.  
But you were excited to see them again and well… reconnect. Although your parents have bought you an apartment to stay in by yourself, you’ll still be attending the same highschool as your cousin , Kiyoko Shimizu, which you are super excited about!   
So how exactly did that lead to running? Well you are a national athlete after all! So you work out in the morning and after school either at the gym close by to your apartment or by running around the neighbourhood (or in this case to school).   
Well back to the story:   
It was still only 6:30 so seeing the lack of students was an exception, you briskly enter the black gates and pass the sign marked ‘Karasuno: Home to the Crows!’  
You were planning to run a full lap of the school just to get a slight understanding of it so you wouldn’t get lost for your first day. Sweat glistened on your forehead and legs began to burn. It was a little chilly so you were still wearing your Nike jacket however under that only laid a black Nike crop and small Nike running shorts (AN: Because you played in the national team you are sponsored by Nike so all of your exercise gear in this story is made by Nike and your outfit looks a little something this: http://lauraeliza17fit.tumblr.com/post/88772740234 well any of these  
)  
Running past the soccer fields and tennis courts made you think of your cousin, Kiyoko. When you used to visit Japan you would always love to play with each other and have lots of fun. Your cousin missed you greatly. She felt as if you were the only person she could truly open up to and when she found out that your family would stop visiting she was devastated. When you arrived a few days ago you were both ecstatic to see each other again and began working on rekindling over a decade's worth of cousin or sister bonding bonding.  
(Another fav song) paused for a second as your phone vibrated indicating you had just received a text message. Whipping out your phone from your pocket , you smiled seeing who it was. 

(6:59) Kiyoko: Hey (f\n)! Where are you? I came to pick you up from your apartment but you weren't there :( Anyway I have to meet up with Takeda sensei, so I'm running a little late!   
(7:00) F/n: Good morning! ＾ｖ ^ . Sorry about ! I'm just out for a run! That's cool I'll just wait for you at the gym and we can meet up there in no time!! ttyl   
(7:10) Kiyoko: I had a feeling! (Full name) I know you too well! Okay great plan! See you soon <3   
(7:10) F/n: (∩_∩)

Shoving your phone back into your pocket and making your way to where you assumed the gym was, you check your sports watch. It read that you already ran 8km and your heart rate was extremely high ‘Maybe I should wrap it up? I don't want to fall asleep during class especially on my first day’. You slowed your pace to a brisk walk and examined your body. Despite the cool breeze , you were sweating like a pig! Your jacket was practically glued to your skin with your bodily fluids and your water bottle was empty. You silently praised yourself for bringing your shower gear and school uniform in a separate bag so you could quickly get refreshed before school started. Pausing your music and pulling out a ear phone your ears are met with the sound of muffled shouts and squeaking shoes, and bouncing balls. You assumed this was the gym. You already knew that your cousin was the manager of the the volleyball team and you assumed that the girls (that's right you just assumed) were practicing in that hall. Actually know that you think about it, Kiyoko never mentioned whether she was the manager of the boys or girls team…  
Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the familiar sight of a blue and yellow Molten volleyball flying towards you, well more like one and a half metres (sorry I'm Aussie!!) above you at an alarming rate.   
Instinctively your toes push off the ground sending you high into the air and you catch the ball with perfect ease. Walking towards the open door you are met with the sight of sweaty (much like you) boys practicing their receives and serves too immersed to even notice you walking in. You observe their skills for a moment picking up on many flaws in their forms and techniques within seconds. Your thoughts are once again broken by the sight of grey hair.   
‘Wow that jump was amazing! Maybe even higher than Hinata’s!!’ Koshi Sugamama exclaimed.   
‘Oh thanks! It was nothing really’ you replied scratching the back if your head .  
‘Oh my name is Sugamama Koshi by the way I'm a third year, do you go here?’   
The boy had soft grey hair and even softer brown eyes complimented by a mole under his left eye. He had a sweet smile on his face causing your lips to curl up as well.   
‘Nice to meet you! I'm L/n F/n and today is my first day at Karasuno. I'm in 2nd year and recently just moved here from Australia.’ you replied bowing down to your senpai.

Sugamama inspected your bowing figure ‘Wow she's beautiful! Her (colour) hair looks so silky and those lips just look so damn soft and kissab- wait are those running clothes? Maybe she's a part of the soccer team? I wonder who her cousin is?’ A million thoughts ran through his head of how beautiful you were causing his face to heat up slightly. 

‘Anyway I should probably get going I need to take a shower and then meet my cousin at the other gym to-’   
‘Oi idiot! Do it again! You need to jump higher!’ A rude voice erupted interrupting your conversation.   
‘Kagemaya senpai maybe you should be nice to Hinata’ a small blonde girl peeped   
‘Oh, is the King going to listen to his peasants?’ A tall blond boy wearing glasses suggested with a visible smirk.  
‘Tch’ was the raven boy's reply   
‘One more!’ A pumpkin haired boy yelled

‘Wow he sounds commited, well judging from his small height it would faze other players on why he's middle blocker. But then also from looking at the build in his legs he seems like a superb jumper, similar to me.’ You muttered to yourself as you thought out loud  
‘Wow how did you know that?’ A brown haired boy asked sounding impressed  
‘Daichi! This is (Full name ) she's a second year and her cousin is in our - wait how DID you know that L/n’ Sugamama asked turning to you   
‘Ah well I've kind of played a little volleyball and well know some stuff I guess…’ You mumbled quietly clearly embarrassed.   
‘No normal person can do that by playing ‘ a little volleyball’’ the third years thought   
‘Ah well okay’ they replied.

The three of you turned your attention back to the fighting duo who were now preparing to try an attack. The raven hair boy tossed the ball perfectly and the shrimp ran up swinging his arms back and barely touching the ball. Rebounding off his fingertips, the ball just dropped to the ground and miserably rolled away.   
‘Hahaha!! The deadly duo have lost their fire!’ The tall blonde shouted   
‘Well that was just sad’ Daichi muttered disappointed

The shrimp was bowing on the ground looking frustrated , but the setter on the other hand look like his head was going to blow right off! Turning slowly to the spiker, the setter began to crack his knuckles. ‘You have 3 seconds to run Hinata…’ He warned threatened with look of pure evil forming on his face.   
‘I don't want to die’ Hinata yelled before sprinting off.

Feeling like you could aid this situation, you screamed at the top of your lungs ‘Stop! I can help you guys!’ 

‘HUH?!?’ All the boys, including the two standing next to you, exclaimed as they turned to face you...

 

'GIRRRRL!!!!'


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet the volleyball team and show them some of your awesome skills!  
> Enjoy kiddos  
> Pls comment any feedback/ suggestions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry the reader is actually in the first grade not second and this is set during the 1st season  
> \- Because if this it means that Yachi doesn't exist yet so when she spoke in the 1st chapter just imagine Asahi saying her line instead

‘GIRRRRL!!!!!!!’ A bald and short boy yelled whilst running up to you.  
‘Hi I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke and this is Yu Nishinoya and we're in second year!’ An eager bold boy practically yelled at you accompanied by a shorter even more eager (if even possible) boy.  
‘Oh hi I’m F/n and I’m in first year (sorry I made a mistake in the previous chapter)!’ you replied nicely.  
‘Oh what a goddess!’ they both chanted whilst bowing down at your feet.

Sensing your confusion the captain and wing spiker stepped in at your rescue, ‘So L/n what did you mean but ‘I can help you guys?’ Daichi asked curiously.  
‘Oh well um…firstly I’m actually from Australia so I’m used to just being called F/n. And secondly I noticed some flaws in your middle blocker run up and jump and some minor ones in your setters technique so it thought you know if you like I could help? You know because I’m just waiting for my cousin and everything’ You quickly added.  
‘Tch’ was the sound you heard fromt the other side of the gym.  
You turned to face the raven hair better known as Kageyama and as your eyes met he quickly diverted his gaze to the ground with the same angry look on his face.

Feeling slightly offended you turned your gaze to the all the other boys in the gym, and boy were they a hot mess! Most of the boys seemed quiet or flustered and were staring down at their shoes, and some were even trying to hide their nose bleeds! Most of them were quiet except for Daichi and Sugamama, however you were still slightly oblivious to what their problem was and decided to brush it off.  
Attempting to ease the awkwardness, you walked up to net and picking up the miserable ball from the earlier failed attempt and made your way to the back of the court. You havn’t played volleyball since you had arrived in Japan and only visited the gym for your fitness, plus and you weren’t wearing your proper volleyball shoes, so you had to admit, you were pretty nervous. Plus the dozen set of eyes fixated into your built figure wasn’t helping either.

Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you throw up the ball perfectly, take four steps, getting quicker as you go, you push off the ground. Jumping incredibly high and smashing the ball with your hand with god like accuracy, landing right in the corner of the opposite side of the court; exactly where you planned it. The loud boom of the ball rebounding off the ground was the last thing you heard, followed by a long silence.  
Queque an extremely shocked look on on the boys faces.  
Finally breaking the silence giggling at their reactions you ask ‘So uhh… what did you think?’

‘WOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!’ the orange boy exclaimed.  
‘That was a amazing F/n chan!’ Sugamama praised.  
‘Well we didn’t expect that did we boys?’ the captain asked his team. The boys could only slowly nod their heads as their jaws and eyes were still left wide open.  
‘WOW F/n chan! You were ‘gwah’ and then you jump up; even higher than me even, and then hit the ball and it went ‘whoosh’! That was a hundred times better than Kageyama's jump serve! You have to teach me how do that’  
‘Thanks umm…’ Oh crap you didn’t know his name.  
‘Hinata Shoyo! First year as well!’ he completed for you.

‘F/n this is our boy’s volleyball team we have Koshi and myself, Hinata, Kageyama, Azumane, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and our second years that you have already met, Tanaka and Nishinoya’ Daichi explained to you, gesturing to each one of the boys.

‘Oh hi everyone it’s nice to meet you I’m L/n F/n but you can just call me F/n! Sorry for intruding your practice!’ you apologized nicely whilst bowing down.

Kageyama walked up to you quickly asking sternly ‘How tall are you?’ shocking the other boys as the usually shy boy talked to you first.  
‘Oh I’m 182cm tall (you play nationals so you're naturally tall)!’ you answered a bit fazed by the question  
‘Wow 182?!’ some of the boys whispered.  
‘That is 182cm of pure beauty’ Tanaka exclaimed.  
‘ Well my Dad is Australian and really tall so I guess I got lucky! But I’m nowhere near as tall as the guys in my team!’ you replied happily.  
The boys seemed a bit shocked that you were only half Japanese, but then again that did explain your gorgeous appearance, complement you by (hair length/colour) hair and (colour) skin.

‘So did you boys need help training your quick attack?’ You asked facing Hinata and Kageyama.  
‘F/n! Can you please train us as well?!? You seem like an amazing teacher!’ Nishinoya asked innocently, whilst the other boys just nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
‘Oh we’ll just have to see if we have time, because I need to meet up with my cousin before class so she can escort me’ you answered.  
‘I can escort you!’ the second year duo exclaimed in usion.  
‘Oh yeah F/n who is your cousin any way?’ the tall brunet, better known as Asahi Azumane or the team’s Ace player asked you curiously.  
‘Well you see she’s in the third year, her name is K- Wow wow wow! Where are you taking me?’ You were answering until you were dragged away by the short shrimp towards the nets.  
‘To the courts of course! I want to hear what was wrong with Kageyama's toss, because he says he is never wrong!’ Hinata replied whilst still holding your wrist , the contact made him blush slightly and the other boys in the room very jealous.  
‘There is nothing wrong with my toss!’ Kageyama defended clearly offended.

Once reaching the the net Hinata released your wrist (much to his disappointment) and both boys turned to you waiting for you to talk. After a moment's silence the taller boy speaks up first.  
‘Well what are you going to say?’ He asked shyly whilst rubbing the back of his neck, blush clearly visible.  
‘Oh Kageyama is nervous in front of F/n!!’ Hinata screamed resulting in everybody in the gym to face the three of you.  
‘Oi you idiot…’ Kageyama said , venom seething from his voice  
‘See! Now this is the problem!’ You stated In a ‘matter of factly’ way.  
Both boys, including the others, turned to you confused.  
‘Kageyama you're an AMAZING setter , but I picked up that your technique and stance is a little off. But that’s clearly not the main problem, you and Hinata have a feud between you which seems like it is affecting your playing. You boys just have to try becoming more friendly between each other’ you continued whilst patting the blushing boys on their backs.  
‘You think that's the problem F/n?’ Daichi asked.  
‘Yes I know so!’ You answered confidently. Picking up a ball you turned to Kageyama, ‘Kageyama, you don't hate me do you?’  
Catching the boy off guard , he could only respond with a small nod.  
‘Great! Then give me a toss!’ You said smiling whilst handing him the ball.

Moving back and getting ready to run up, you planned out your thoughts and where you would spike the ball, until your thoughts were broken by Kageyama’s determined voice.  
‘F/n senpai, how h-high would you like your toss?’  
‘However you like it I'll adapt and there's no need to call me senpai we're in the same grade’ you answered just as determined.  
‘Ha the King can't even talk to his Queen!’ The tall blond called.  
‘Nice one Tsukki!’ His freckled friend complemented.  
Sending a deadly glare towards them you added ‘you shouldn’t anger a teammate before a game, it can ruin their game sense…’  
‘Holy crap’ the boys thought.  
You glanced around the room and most of the boys looked as if they just peed their pants or even looked slightly impressed.  
‘Ooh it would turn me on if she looked at me like that!’ Tanaka exclaimed while hugging himself in a love-struck manner.  
‘Okay well let's get started!’ You cheered happily, confusing the boys on how you could turn from Satan and then back into a goddess again in the blink of an eye. 

Preparing yourself into a running stance, Kageyama tosses the ball high, allowing you run and push off the court with a lion like strength. You looked as if you were flying because your incredible aerial height, memorizing the boys. How ever their faze when quickly broken when a loud whip like slap was heard from you spiking the ball causing it to smash onto the corner of the other side the court.  
‘How is this girl so damn good?!?’’  
They have never seen anyone else that was able to reciprocate Hinata and Kageyama's quick, let alone do it ten times better.  
‘Yes!’ you shouted! ‘See if you two boys didn’t have so much tension between you ,you would be able to do the quick even faster than the 1st tempo!’  
‘What does she mean by 1st tempo?’  
‘Okay boys let’s try to fix your stances, but first I need to refill my water bottle, I’ll be b-’  
‘F/n san I can fill your water bottle for you!!’ Tanaka excitedly offered.  
‘Oh no thanks Tanaka Senpai! I’ll be fine plus I need to cool down from my run!’ you kindly declined, whilst making your way out of the gym.  
‘Ooh it turns me on when she rejects me like that’ , and for ne the boys couldn’t deny Tanaka’s statement. 

As you exited the gym, the players stared at your retreating figure dreamily, until Daichi shattered the silence.  
‘Well she seems nice’  
‘NICE?! She’s AMAZING!!!’ Nishinoya defended.  
‘Yeah she can jump higher than me, hit quicker than me and do a better jump serve that Kageyama!’ shrieked Hinata.  
‘She’s probably a better player than all of us COMBINED!’  
‘She mentioned that her older cousin attends here and is in the third grade maybe we know her?’ Sugamama asked Asahi and Daichi.  
‘Maybe, I tried asking her but she was busy. All I know Is that she is a fantastic player, she's can probably beat a national player!’ 

Meanwhile:  
Finally reaching the bubbler you refill your water bottle and take a refreshing swig.  
‘Aah! Now I can go to gym!’  
Sprinting of you reach the metal doors and push them open. The heat of the room engulfs you and you begin to think wearing all black today wasn’t a great idea.  
‘I sure is hot!’  
Peeling off your jacket you bend over pacing in your bag.  
Once again the boys were absolutely gone.  
The way you peeled off your jacket seemed so sexy to them but they had to brace themselves for what was coming next. Your sweaty abs were perfectly toned and your crop and small shorts seemed to compliment your curvy yet slim figure. But wait, there's more. As you bent down to fold your jacket and place it in your sports bag, your shorts rose ever so slightly causing the boys to help but to look as you ass. And boy was it a pretty sight! Once again a few of players had to attempt to hide their nosebleeds until Tsukishima. ruined. the.god.damn. moment.  
‘Tch it's it not even that amazing guys..’ However his blush said otherwise  
And for once Yamaguchi couldn't agree with him. 

Boy, this was going to be a looong training session.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball team finally finds our that F/n is Kiyoko's cousin! Plus come funny encounters with you and Kei and some F/n badass moments!  
> Enjoy Kiddos! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could have split this chapter into two. (Whoops my bad!)  
> Yes! Here is another chapter , I've finished my final high school exams so expect more chapters soon!!!

Boy, this was going to be a looong training session.  
Once again you were inattentive to the boys reaction and walked straight past them, getting ready to stretch. ‘They sure are quiet… maybe they’ve already stretched’ you thought to yourself. Your hamstrings were a bit sore from your vigourous training in the gym so you decided to loosen them by bending down to touch your toes.  
Bad.Choice. The boys were dropping like flies, seeing how flexible and smooth you were, and getting the perfect view of your rear end. And now seeing how you just simply slid into doing the splits, just reminded them of how flexible and unbreakable you would be in bed it they were to do unspeakable things to you. 

‘Okay well let’s get started! Kageyama and Hinata I’ll help you first!’  
‘Oh o-okay…’

Grabbing the bewildered boys hands to began to drag them towards the next, similar to what they were doing to you just a few minutes ago but this time with a lot more blushing and stuttering.  
‘Okay so I can’t fix the broken relationship between you two so we’ll have to work on the next best thing, your stances!’ you exclaimed happily  
Walking behind Kageyama you asked him to take his normal stance and do a toss. The first thing you instinctively notice are his shoulders. Placing your hands on his shoulders to rub them slightly.  
‘You're too tense, this is why yours tosses can become unpredictable in its length. Relax a little’  
This only backfired as the personal contact contact between you two shocked Kageyama causing him to stiffen even more. Damn, he could feel his face heating up again. After several attempts, he finally decided to loosen up.  
‘Good, now your hips, they need to be facing straight as they can often determine where the toss is going to land’  
Placing your hands expertly on his hips, Kageyama could practically feel the bullets his teammates were sending through his skull.  
‘What a lucky kid, now I wished I played setter’ Nishinoya muttered bitterly to himself.  
‘Hmm okay! You’re doing great! Now just try to practice tossing with this form and see how you go, I’m just going to help Hinata with his jumps’ You happily cheered.  
‘Oh okay…’ Kageyama felt disappointed that you were only with him for a few minutes. 

‘F/n!!! You can help me know!’ Hinata exclaimed running up to you.  
‘Okay well no offense Hinata, you’ve got natural abilities, like your amazing jump, but you lack technique and experience. So there's not much we can do for experience except continuing playing volleyball and having more practice matches against your opponents, but for your technique I know what we can do!’  
By now everyone in the gym was listening, intrigued to listen to what you would say. ‘You rely too much on Kageyama, sure he’s a great setter but if he slips up, then you just panic and end up losing your momentum and well… stuff up I guess.’ you tried to explain without offending the poor boy. ‘So I’m going to toss you different height and length tosses and you need to adapt and respond to them correctly. Much like what Kageyama and I did earlier, I responded to HIM, not the other way around. Okay?’  
The boys just stared at you in amazement and wondered how you made such an accurate observation by watching one quick attack. ‘Just who is this girl?’  
‘Yes! LET’S DO THIS!!!’

First you toss Hinata a perfect toss, where is landed right to his hand and landed on the other side of the court. ‘See that was great! But the problem is that is the toss you were expecting, the one that Kageyama would normally give you, so let’s a higher one’  
After many tries you and Hinata continued to fail again and again.  
‘Don’t worry Hinata you’re getting much better!’ You encouraged  
‘Thanks F/n! I'll keep trying!’  
You nodded and checked you the clock and continued playing as you were about to toss to Hinata, your mind clicked-wait what? Did the clock just read that there only ten minutes before school?  
‘Oh crap I'm gonna be late!! And I don’t even know what room I'm in!?!’  
‘Is everything alright F/n?’ Sugawara asked  
‘Uhh do think I can borrow your showers and one of your lockers to keep my sports bag in senpai?’ You asked kindly  
‘Sure! We wouldn’t want you carrying that heavy bag all day would we?’  
‘THANKS SENPAI!!’ You screamed while running to your sports bag to take your towel, soap and other shower necessities, as well as your and school shoes, shirt, skirt and bra. Time skip:  
Allowing the warm water to cascade down your slim curves, your body instantly feels relaxed, however that relaxation doesn't last forever as you begin to quickly soap down your body. You decided to not wash your hair today as you didn't want to come to school with it soaking wet on your first day. You quietly hum the tune to (song) in attempt to ease down your nerves. You continued humming until your thoughts were completely shattered. Oh,FUCK. You forgot your underwear in your bag that is in the. Freaking.school. Gym!!  
What were you going to do!?! Beginning to panic you decide to dry yourself off and then quickly tie your towel around your body. Making your way to the bathroom door, you take a long deep breath.  
‘Well it's now or never F/n, you can do this! Just run in grab your bag and run back out. Simple.’  
After your mini pep talk, you pushed open the door and frantically run across the court, holding onto your towel for your dear life. The boys were still practicing receives and when they saw the hottest girl they’ve seen run half naked across their gym they couldn't help but gasp.  
‘Oh my gosh!! I’M SO SORRY YOU GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!!!’ You screamed while you ran back to the girls change room with you sports bag in hand. Once you entered the bathroom, the room was filled with pure silence. Asahi was the first one to speak up.  
‘Umm guys… What just happened?’  
‘I think we just saw a cute girl run across our gym half naked…’ Tanaka answered.  
‘w-well I think we should wrap up today's practice, the bell’s going soon…’ Daichi added.  
Once you returned from the bathroom most of the boys refused to share eye contact in fear that you might see their blush. Remembering that you didn’t know where class 1-4 was going, you figured that Kiyoko got caught up and wasn't coming to the gym anymore.  
‘Hey Sugawara, do you know anybody who is in class 1-4?’  
‘O-oh yeah Tsukishima and Yamaguchi over there, they can take you to your class’ Sugawara said while gesturing at the two male that we're collecting volleyballs and placing them in the trolley.  
Walking up to them, you tapped Yamaguchi on the shoulder grabbing his attention asking him if he or his friend would show you where your classroom was located however, before the poor boy could even respond he was cut off by his rude companion.  
‘Oh come over here to admire me shorty?’ The talk blond asked.  
‘No I just came ask your nice friend a question , plus I'm only a few centimetres shorter than you and now I think about it…’ You said while looking around ‘I think I'm one of the tallest here so that insult isn’t going to get you anywhere four eyes’ you finished with a threatening snarl.  
‘Harsh’ 

***  
As the three if you were walking to your class you noticed that the beloved ‘Tsuki’ was was falling behind you two.  
Turning around, you called out teasingly ‘What’s the problem four-eyes, can't keep up with the crowd? Need mummy to help you out over there?’  
‘Nope I'm fine , just staying away from your horrible smell that's all…’ He teased back  
‘Pathetic’  
‘Idiot’  
‘Excuse me?!?’  
‘Uh guys… We're here’  
‘Stay out of this!’ the two of you retorted in usion.  
‘Oh okay…’

The entire period was spent of you and Tsukishima just glaring and throwing insults at each other. Sure your were a nice person, but it's when annoying shits like him torment you that you decide to bite back. After introducing you the class most of the boys and even some girls were fanning on nice and pretty you were. However, Fate was working against your favour, as the teacher decided to sit to two with each other and partner up you, Yamaguchi and four eyes together for the next science project due at the end of the next week.  
‘Ugh! I can't believe I have to sit AND work with you losers; minus you Yamaguchi!’ You happily added.  
‘I know it's bad enough that I have to smell your stinky sweat during class but now work with you, kill me now…’  
‘EXCUSE ME?!? I took a shower thank you very much?!’  
‘Yeah, ever heard of soap? It'll probably work miracles for you’  
‘Okay that's it!’ You threaten while standing up.  
Clearing his throat, Yamaguchi decided to break it up ‘Guys, everyone's looking…’  
Taking a glance around the room you realised that he wasn't lying , everybody WAS looking and some even looked scared shitless. ‘Good, let them look I want them to see what I'm about to do to this idiot’s face…’ you said while cracking your knuckles.

‘F/N, KEI, TADASHI DETENTION AT LUNCH!!’ the teacher yelled.  
‘Oh shit.’ 

***  
The rest of the lessons continued with you and Tsukishima throwing more insults, but the heat started rising when you beat Kei in the math pop quiz. After rubbing it in his face, the idiot just complained that ‘he wasn't trying because your stink hypnotized him’.  
By now the three of you walking out of detention and off to lunch discussing your science project.  
‘So you two, yes that includes you as well idiot, can come to my apartment on the weekend after training and we can work on the project then?’ You suggested  
‘You live in an apartment F/n?’ Yamaguchi asked.  
‘Yeah well my parents bought it for me but I do stay over at my cousin’s house whenever I get lonely, I'm thinking if getting a pet or a room mate to keep me company!’ You happily cheered.  
The boys just imagined staying in apartment with you, being able to see you in your cute pajamas or in Kei’s case, annoy you twenty four seven, that would be a dream become true would it?  
‘Y-yeah okay’ they both said in usion  
‘No come back Kei??’ You said teasingly  
‘I'd rather not waste my breath’ he mumbled  
‘F/n would you like to sit with us for lunch, you know because it's your first day and all…’ Yamaguchi offered while looking at his feet.  
‘No thanks! I rather not get tormented while I eat my lunch…’ glancing at Tsukihime, you added , ‘plus I'm going to the vending machines to buy milk!’  
‘Oh okay!’  
Time skip:  
‘Oh okay!’ Leaving the boys you walked past the canteen and nad your way up to the vending machines.  
‘Hmm… Strawberry or vanilla?’ Deciding on a luck draw, you pressed both buttons in unison.  
A vanilla milk popper rolled into your sight ‘vanilla it is!’  
‘HEY YOU!’ a male voice called out  
‘Hmm?’  
Turning around your eyes met with a broad chest, looking up, a man much older than you was glaring at you. He wasn't wearing a uniform so you assumed he was trespassing the school.  
Moving a strand of hair behind your ear, he whispered in your ear, ‘What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?’  
His cold voice sent shivers down your spine ‘I go here doofus, unlike you and friend over there’ you gestured to the other man creeping up behind you.  
Just as the man behind you was going to place his hands on your shoulders, your cat like reflexes, and previous karate skills, allowed you to quickly place him in a headlock. Confused by your immediate reactions the man squealed but giving no mercy, you pulled down flipping him over your shoulder and on the floor with a loud thud and even louder crack. (Like an absolute boss might I add!)  
Turning to face the other man who talked to you, you kicked him right in the stomach as hard as you could. Catching him by surprise, the wind was knocked out of him, causing him to gasp loudly.  
The last thing the man hears was your threatening voice saying, ‘Don't ever pick a fight you can't win…’, before he fell unconscious.  
‘Well that was interesting’  
‘F/N!! WOOW!!’ A similar voice called from behind you.

Turning around you saw the two first years Hinata and Kageyama. They both looked terrified of what they just saw yet really impressed.  
‘You were like ‘pwah!’ then you finished them off with a ‘gwah!!!’’ Hinata admired.  
‘Oi idiot maybe we should ask how she is feeling first?’ Kageyama asked sarcastically.  
‘Oh yeah! Are you alright F/n?’  
‘Yeah I’m fine! I think I may have kind of overreacted though…’  
Kageyama walked up to you placing his hands on your shoulders and asked with concern laced in his voice ‘Are you really okay F/n? Those were some pretty big guys...’ nudging his head over to the two unconscious bodies, ‘I think we should tell the vice principal’  
‘No really I’m fine! Those guys were a piece of cake, I used to do karate before I started playing volleyball so this really made me feel the adrenaline again, you know? Gosh, I sound like an old lady!’ You laughed at yourself.  
The two boys genuinely cared about you, but when they how happy and relaxed your were about the situation as if you did that everyday, they both felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted off their shoulders and couldn't help but smile as well.  
‘Okay let’s each lunch I’m starving! I was just stuck in detention with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima so I’m super hungary!’  
‘WAIT WHAT? That’s who you were with?!’ Kageyama exclaimed.  
‘Yeah is there a problem? Oh don’t worry I already figured out four eyes is an idiot’  
‘No, it’s just that we were looking for you because we thought that you might want to eat with us because it is your first day and all…’ Kageyama mumbled whilst looking at his feet.  
‘Ooh ‘Bakagayama’ can’t talk to girls!!!’  
‘OI SHUT UP!!’  
‘Guys…’  
Timeskip:  
After lunch you had English (your best subject because you're from Australia) and history. After a long first day of greeting new people and socialising, you manage to make a few friends. Most of them were from the volleyball team and boys that wanted to talk to you because of how nice and pretty you were though.  
Just as history was coming to an end you released a long yawn before rubbing your eyes. Man it's been a long day! You rubbed your neck in attempt to ease the tense muscles until your phone vibrated.  
(2:59pm) Kiyoko: Hi F/n!! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to see you today! I hope that you've made lots of friends and had no troubles finding your classes (^～^)

Smiling to yourself about how sweet and caring your older cousin is you type back a reply.  
(2:59pm) F/n: Dw I've made lots of friends and had some boys in the volleyball team help me to my classes. It's cool I know you're super busy because it's your final year and all , it's totally understandable!(＾▽＾)  
(3:00pm) Kiyoko: do want to come to the boy’s training today? I'll wait for you outside your classroom if you like?  
(3:00p) F/n: YESS PLEASSSE!!! See you soon xx 

Just as the bell rung you excitedly jumped out of your seat and dashed out of the classroom.  
Tsukishima smiled at your cute excitement ‘What's got her all excited?’  
‘I think she's just happy to get away from you Tsukki!’ Yamaguchi joked.  
Waiting outside the classroom, you received plenty of weird looks from by your classmates and although many insisted on walking you home for the afternoon, you kindly rejected. Checking your phone to see if Kiyoko had replied, you then glance up for a second until your eyes capture a flash of familiar black hair. You instantly knew who that was’  
‘Kiyoko!’ You called out.  
Although Kiyoko was portrayed as a shy girl, she first confirmed that the hallway was empty , then let out an enthusiastic wave.  
Running up to her and giving a hug , you clinged arms with her ‘So how have you been today Kiyo Chan?’ You eagerly ask.  
As you began making your way down the hallway she replied with a just as eager ‘Pretty busy but I’m ten times better now that I've see you!’ Laughing she continued ‘How was your first day?’  
‘It was great! I ran into the volleyball team and found my classes to be easy so...yeah! That's about it!’  
‘I can tell you're hiding something. F/n.’  
‘How do you always know?!?’  
‘I am your cousin after all’  
‘Fine! I'll tell you all about after school if you like okay?’  
You finally reaching the gym doors, Kiyoko was about to push them open, but then a teacher called your name.  
Turning around you see your math teacher frantically running up to you. Turning back to Kiyoko you smile ‘Just go in without me I'll meet you inside!’  
Your math teacher taps you on your shoulder and you whip your head around smiling. ‘Hi Sir! How are you you today?’  
‘I'm fine thanks, I've just come to ask you something in regard to the pop quiz our class took this morning. Your grades were outstanding! Most of our exchange students have troubles adapting to the Japanese school syllabus, but you seem to be doing great!’  
‘Oh thank you Sir, I appreciate that!’ You bowed down deeply, showing your respect.  
‘L/n, in was wondering if you would like to sign up for the peer tutoring program at our school? We definitely wouldn't want to waste your amazing skills!’ He chuckled.  
Meanwhile:  
As Kiyoko entered the gym the second year duo ran up to offering to carry her bags. After kindly neglecting she looked around the room noticing that their coach was missing.  
‘Coach isn't here yet?’  
‘No not yet, I think he has gotten very busy with his double jobs and all.’ Daichi responded.  
‘Oh okay, by the way boys there's someone I'd like you to meet, she my younger cousin and just moved here recently so please be nice to her , she should be getting here soon’ Kiyoko informed, she was always very protective of her little cousin after all  
‘Ooh!! I hope she's as cute as you Shimizu senpai!’ Nishinoya added.  
Back to you:  
‘Of course I would love to join!’  
‘Great, we'll most likely allocate you students from class one or three because we can already pinpoint a few kids who need major help! Well I'll let you get to practice now’  
‘Thank Sir! Have a great day!  
‘You too L/n’

Turning on your heel your palms met with the cold metal of the gymnasium door. Pushing it open you peeked inside, it seemed as some of the boys were stretching while the first years were practicing serves and plays.  
‘Oh F/n! You're here!’ Kiyoko called, walking up to you.  
After hearing your name every boy heads shot up and looked towards the door only to be shocked to see you.  
HUH?!? F/N YOU'RE SHIMIZU’S COUSIN?!?!’  
‘Uh…’


End file.
